Hachi Hiruma
Hachi Hiruma (昼間八) was a student in Kaeno Shinjomu's Class 1st, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Kaeno Shinjomu V1. Her title was Ultimate Cryptologist (超高校級の「暗号学者」) History Early Life Hachi was born and raised in Hakodate, Japan with her mother, father, and big brother. Her relationship with all her family was incredibly steady. Her mother was a renown linguist, and her father was a professor excelling in mythology. Although both parents were very supportive and loved her very much, they both had very hands on jobs and were rarely home. This left her brother with the responsibility of raising her properly. Growing up, Hachi was a very introverted type who preferred to remain indoors. Somewhat of a black sheep among her highly athletic family, Hachi felt quite isolated growing up. The only person she had ever met that was much like her was her brother, Kei Hiruma, who moved away for college to pursue his career as a cyber security developer when she was around five years old. Compensating for the loneliness her brother left her with, she still struggled to sympathize with children her age, as she tended to excel past them. Despite this, she did poorly in school, often skipping classes and failing the classes she did attend. Her parents did not see this as favorable, and came up with a tall tale to spook her into working harder. As her father was working as a mythologist, he was well aware of rumors circling japans youth of the Namahage, a boogeyman like creature. He often began sprinkling mentions of this tall tale into conversation with Hachi, warning her that if she did not behave, a Namahage would break into the home and sweep her away. Hachi's obsessive personality engulfed this legend rather than living by it passively. All of her time was spent focusing in on the Namahage. Everything she did centered around her fear of it. She never skipped another class, never failed another assignment. If she got close to upsetting the beast, she would scream and lock herself in her own closet. This extended to every end of her life, including her letters to her brother. The two siblings kept in contact as he moved away for schooling and eventually a career. They wrote traditional letters to one another. It didn't take long for Hachi to fear the Namahage stealing and reading her letters to her brother, discovering her less obedient side and coming to swallow her whole. To provide her with some ease, her brother suggested they write their letters in code. When he visited for the holiday, the two stayed up and wrote a code that only they know; the key of which was the number 13. They selected this number for a special page in their favorite childhood book. After that, everything Hachi wrote in code. It became less and less about the monster. Her fear of the Namahage faded, as her aspiration in cryptology grew. Soon, she wrote untraceable codes for no motivation other than the satisfaction in itself. Prior to the Second Tragedy uh Appearance Hachi is fairly tall for her age, standing at 5’7. She weighs 139 lbs, and wears a shoe size 7.5 (US women’s) She has a fairly nimble and dainty body, almost fairy like in form. Her hair is long and platinum blonde, pulled up into a braided bun with a curling tuft of hair that escapes the left side of her head. She has soft, green eyes, very pale skin, and a strong jawline, accompanied by a small upturned nose and sharp cheekbones. She always wears red lipstick, along with golden triangle earrings. Her collared undershirt is a light yellow, and over it she wears a deep Olive bomber jacket. On it, she wears 13 patches. Beneath her jacket, she has a blue-toned black skirt, short ruffled white socks, and olive flats. She always wears her glasses, unless she's reading. Personality ⠀Hachi is, at her core, Lawful Good. Where laws are set to protect people, she does not push them. And she feels that no one is above the justice of the law. She uses her own actions and the law to push good out into the world. The only time this alignment for her is questionable, is her curiosity to pursue new knowledge, which often in turn results to her acting slightly more rebellious than usual. ⠀''Hachi is also an optimist. Even in the worst of situations, she struggles to find the bright side and bring hope to herself and her friends.'' However, she won’t blind herself from the negative. In a situation with no helpful upside, she will take the viewpoint of a realist and do her best to help. When she first meets someone, she doesn’t let anything skew her image of them, and starts each person with a new leaf, believing they are truly good. ⠀''Hachi’s curiosity tends to overrule all her other personality traits and morals. At the end of the day, her core drive is to discover and uncover secrets and things unknown to her. This is what makes her such an excellent cryptologist. 'Hachi is incredibly analytical. Her mind is always working hard, analyzing and breaking down every little thing around her. This plays in to her good memory and excellent focus, making her, at its core, quite an intellectual. Her analytical personality has lead to her adapting a very wide vocabulary, as well as picking up on things quite fast. ''Hachi is not religious, but spiritual.'' She believes the universe or “the cosmos” as she calls it, is something one can bend to their will with thought processes. It’s quite in hand with the tree falling in a forest predicament. She feels if you believe something strong enough and don’t look at it as only a possibility, and rather a reality, the cosmos will agree with you. As a result, she often refuses to acknowledge or speak about things that may lead to bad outcomes. ⠀ Talent Ultimate Cryptologist Hachi's love for cryptology sparked after her parents frightened her into encoding her letters to her brother. From there, it became such an obsession that she was recognized as one of the best cryptologists in the entire world. It's a passion for her like no other. She lives to write and shatter ciphers. Relationships Family Mother Father Brother Class 1st Tezuki Imou Aika Mahaya Kiro Karasu Quotes Trigger Bappy Balance '''Chapter Four: * "I know it isn’t much, but I can show you my home town! The forests I explored as a child, and, you can meet my brother!" * "Adventure girl! I like that. I guess then you’re Tropical boy, or something." Chapter Five: * "Don’t think like that. That kind of thinking is what’s killing our classmates. We just have to.. be hopeful. And the cosmos will reward us for our hope and persistence." * I did it for you. I did it for us. You said- we had to leave this place. To go explore the world together. We were going to. * "We’re going to. On the other side, Kiro. We’re going to explore every forest. Every book. Together. Adventure girl and tropical boy. Me and you. Forever, okay? I promise. Take care for me. Take care of yourself. I’m going to be waiting. I love you." * “Goodbye, Tropical boy. Monokuma... let’s get this over with.” Trivia * Hachi was initially the Super High School Level Linguist (超高校級の 言語学者), however the talent was scrapped to make her feel less two-dimensional * Hachi's name directly translates to 'Eight', which was her brothers lucky number as a child. * In Hachi's execution "Rotation of Superstition" She was killed by a horde of ravens. Kiro Karasu's first name translates to 'Raven' * Hachi was coded to exhibit symptoms of OCD, or "Obsessive Compulsive Disorder" to shine light on how swallowing cryptology can be for many who put ages into cracking it. Category:Class 1st Category:Murderer